Ratigan
Professor Ratigan is a "mouse" criminal genius and the main antagonist of the Disney film The Great Mouse Detective. He is usually a secondary player in the tournaments, but displays a cruel and cunning intellect in dealing with challengers. In Disney vs Non Disney Villains Discovering the rat city of NIMH, Ratigan made plans to take it over as his own private kingdom. Meeting with the city's high council, he attempted to gain their trust, only to be confronted by Jenner, who believed Ratigan would threaten his own designs on power. Jenner made the grave mistake of calling Ratigan a rat, a term only used by the sucidal. Ratigan challenged Jenner to a duel, which he won using his brute size and strength. Although Jenner was dead, Ratigan decided to keep the killing secret, knowing the public of NIMH would never trust him if they learned what had happened. Taking Jenner's place on the council, Ratigan began taking steps to turn NIMH into a monarchy with himself as king. He brought in fellow criminal Warren T. Rat, who had recently deposed Prince John of England, to help him in his plans. However, Warren double-crossed Ratigan, revealing he knew of Jenner's murder and planned to release this knowledge to the public unless Ratigan made him king of NIMH. Sending his bat crony Fidget out to gather materials, Ratigan built a secret weapon, the Giant Mouse of Minsk, that he sent to attack Warren and his gang. Frightened by this war machine, Warren fled NIMH, never to return. Another visitor arrived in NIMH in the person of the Mouse King, a tyrant who aimed to bring all the mice and rats of the world under his rule. Storming Ratigan's residence with his army, the King found himself confronted by Ratigan's latest weapon, Lucifer, whom he had stolen from Lady Tremaine. The cat tore through the ranks of the Mouse King's army, badly injuring the King himself. The Mouse King retreated, but vowed to return. A third rebellion against Ratigan's rule came in the form of Martin Brisby, a mad scientist who also wanted control of NIMH. By this time, Ratigan was finalizing his plans to become king, and recognizing Martin posed little threat, simply left him to die in a death-trap. As Ratigan departed in his flying machine, Martin was killed in a fiery explosion. Arriving in the NIMH council chambers, Ratigan and his henchmen siezed control and the master criminal declared himself king. Just then, the Mouse King returned and attempted to take the crown for himself. Tiring of these uprisings, Ratigan broke through the King's loyalists and threw the usurper from the tower to his death. At last, supreme power was his, and Ratigan settled into his new life of royalty, with complete domination over his subjects. Disney Villains War Ratigan has made his way into a toyroom and threatens all the toys to his rule. However, he's opposed by a Jack-In -The-Box who fights him for control. Ratigan defeats him easily and throws him into a fire. ratigan then assumes control of the room. After Pete is defeated by the Queen Of Hearts, Ratigan attempts to assume control of England, but his attempts to conquer it are thwarted by Captain Hook, who forces him to crash into a clock tower and die. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains Part 2 Ratigan was seen in the trailer for Disney Vs Non Disney Villains part 2 and has not been seen in the series yet. it is unknown what he will do at this point or what to do with what little footage he has. Section heading Write the second section of your article here. Don't forget to add a category, to help people find the article. Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Ratigan and Drake's Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:Disney Villains Category:Rodents Category:"Phineas and his friends vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Ratigan Alliance from Animated Movies vs. T.V. Villains Category:Cruella and Kent Mansley Alliance in All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in Disney Heroes Vs Villains Category:Scar and Ratigan Alliance in Webkinz Heroes vs. Disney and Non Disney Villains Category:Hades and Jafar Alliance in TV and Disney Heroes vs. Villains